Episode 8048 (25th January 2013)
Plot Tyrone continues to protest his innocence and lists all the injuries that Kirsty has inflicted upon him over the months but the police officer remains sceptical. Anna receives a call from Faye's dad, Tim, saying that he'll drop Faye back home in half an hour. Anna has no choice but to agree. Jenna's touched at Sophie offering to lie for her but refuses to let her do it. Kirsty arrives home from hospital. Julie and Eileen offer her their support. Tyrone is released on bail providing that he stays well away from Kirsty, Ruby and his home. Tyrone's sickened at the injustice. Lewis lies to Gail telling her that the Italian hotel job is still available but they'd have to find some money for accommodation. When Fiz, Tina and Tommy find out Tyrone's bail conditions, Tina insists that he can come and live with her. Tyrone arrives back on the Street and despite Fiz and Tina's attempts to stop him, shouts at Kirsty through the letterbox, challenging her to look him in the eye and tell him that he's ever abused her. Faye eventually arrives home with Tim in tow. Anna does her best to be civil to him whilst Owen is openly hostile. Tim makes out how he was forced to give Faye up against his will and that as her father he has a right to see her. Tina and Tommy visit the police station and make a statement; backing up Tyrone's story and accusing Kirsty of a catalogue of violent acts, but the police point out that it's all hearsay and they've no real evidence. Gail offers to raise some money against her house to fund their Italian dream. Lewis makes out that he couldn't possibly accept her generous offer. Anna lays the law down to Tim and sends him packing telling him that he's not welcome in Faye's life. Faye's furious with Anna. Jenna pours her heart out to Lloyd and admits that she's gay and has feelings for Sophie but has always buried her sexuality as she feared Johnny's reaction. Lloyd's sympathetic. Outside, Owen threatens Tim telling him to stay away from Faye. Fiz pays Kirsty a visit and implores her to tell the truth but Kirsty laughs in her face and tells her to accept the fact, Tyrone is going to prison. As Tina, Tommy and Fiz discuss Tyrone's plight, Tyrone breaks down, realising he may never see his daughter again. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Garrett - Peter De Jersey *Abigail Carmichael - Andrea Edwards *Enquiry Counter Assistant - Peter Foster Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and front desk Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone continues to protest his innocence and lists all the injuries Kirsty has inflicted on him over the months; Tina and Tommy visit the station to make a statement; and Faye is furious when Anna tells Tim he is not welcome in the youngster's life. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,850,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2013 episodes